


Only One Bed

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [7]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Peach and King Boo are stuck with a room that only has one bed after a mistake made while booking their hotel.





	Only One Bed

"There has to be a mistake here," Peach told the receptionist. "We booked a room with two beds, not one."

"I'm sorry, but all of our double rooms are occupied." she replied. "This is our busiest time of the year. There's nothing we can do."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"We're sure. We can't kick anyone out, so it looks like you'll have to make do with a single room. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's fine." Peach sighed, and walked back to King Boo. "She said the double rooms were booked."

"Well, I mean that isn't so bad." he said.

"What do you mean?" the princess asked.

"We're comfortable enough around each other, I don't see why we can't share a bed."

"W-well, I mean..." she stammered, unsure what to think of that. "I don't know..."

"Don't tell me you don't trust me, after all we've been through." he teased.

"I do trust you, it's just that I've never shared a bed with anyone before." she revealed.

"Never?" he asked.

"No. I've never had to until now."

"Well, don't worry. It's just the same as sleeping alone, except someone is laying next to you." King Boo explained.

"If you insist..." Peach replied as they headed back to their room.

* * *

It was getting late, which meant it was finally time to go to sleep. After getting ready, the both of them crawled into bed.

"Well, good night." King Boo told her as he turned off the light.

"Good night." Peach replied, starting to doze off. She was still a bit nervous about this, but then realized that it's just sleeping, so maybe it won't be so strange. " _Friends share beds all the time._ " she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

King Boo was a bit surprised when he woke up. Peach was leaning against his chest, while he had his arm wrapped around her. How they ended up like this, he wasn't sure.

But he kind of didn't want to move, as he kind of liked this a little. So he stayed where he was, enjoying this moment for a little while. A few minutes later, Peach began to stir.

She yawned, then opened her eyes and saw the position she was in.

"Oh my goodness!" she quickly exclaimed. "Were we like this the whole night?!"

"No, I only woke up to this, I swear!" he defended.

"Oh, well then... I didn't mean to get so close to you..." she said, slowly getting up.

"And I didn't mean to have you in my arms." he replied. "Besides, I kind of liked it."

"Really?"

"Of course." he laughed a little. "Maybe we should do this more often. You're really cute when you sleep."

She blushed. "Why, thank you." she smiled at him. "Anyways, I think it's time to get ready." she got up from the bed.

"Okay." he responded. "I'll wait for you."

Peach walked into the bathroom when she realized something.

King Boo didn't need to sleep.

 

 


End file.
